


Beneath the Bravery

by Touch_of_Venom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touch_of_Venom/pseuds/Touch_of_Venom
Summary: A secret rendezvous between two unlikely lovers.





	Beneath the Bravery

It had never been anything obvious, all the clues had just been things that could easily be ignored or passed off on another reason. I noticed each and every clue, because I would watch him just as he watched me. I noticed when his eyes would linger just too long with a look of desire in dilated pupils. How it took a fraction too long for the sneer to appear on his face. The almost casual touches when we passed in the hall or were forced to work together in Potions.

It was all there for anyone one to see, if they ever thought to look. Luckily for the both of us, no one would even consider looking for whatever this was between us.

"You came," the now familiar voice stated a hint of relief hidden in those words.

"I don't think…we really should stop. We  _need_  to stop," I tried.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist tugging me close against a strong chest. He turned just enough to pin me against the stone wall of the abandon classroom. The classroom was located on the fourth floor of the school and no one other than us ever seemed to use it. Every week on Friday night before dinner we would sneak away from our friends and Housemates to meet one another in this dusty classroom.

Pale skin and glittering grey eyes bore into mine. My heart fluttered helplessly in my chest and I felt weak in his hold, it was embarrassingly pathetic of me. I knew how pathetic it was. Every time I came I would protest this, protest us, but I always returned. He was an addiction, one I could not deny. I couldn't pin point what it was about him that was so intoxicating: his sharp cutting tongue, pale handsome looks, or how his eyes always seemed to lose a degree of their frostiness when directed at me.

"Why?" He asked his breath warm against my neck.

I swallowed though my mouth was dry and my eyes fell closed. The scent of him surrounded me, sandalwood and cinnamon. His scent crowded rational thought right from my mind. I relaxed into his embrace, my head resting against his shoulder. Despite everything this was where I felt at home. This was my safe haven. I would do anything to protect this, to protect him.

"What happens if we get caught? If you get caught," I told him; trying to make him see sense even if I couldn't tear myself away from him I could try and get him to realize this was a folly.

"Don't worry we won't get caught," He promised with such surety, it was a confidence I could only wish to have.

Thin perfectly sculpted lips lowered enough just to skim across mine. It was chaste but it promised far more sinful activities in the future. Thoughts of the promises his kisses held was enough to make my knees go weak.

"Can you," He began before leaning in for another kiss. "Really tell me," he kissed me again. "You don't want this?"

My fingers began undoing the buttons of his shirt, he ignored the desperate trembling of my fingers and I ignored the deep throated chuckle that escaped him.

"I want you," I told him.

It was true. Our families would likely skin us both alive if they were to discover the relationship between us. He had been betrothed since he was born to a witch of good standing. I came nowhere close to meeting the expectations his family had of his future spouse. His family would even likely use his innards in some dark ritual. Not as if my family would be much better, I would be disowned before I even had the chance to explain. Still I wanted him even if my family and friends would spurn me for my love.

"We have each other everything will be fine," Draco whispered.

"I thought Slytherins were allergic to optimism?" I asked. My hand slid across his left forearm where I knew the Dark Mark had been branded into his pale flesh. It was an always present reminder that our worries about being discovered were more serious than House rivalries and Family expectations.

"Stop worrying Neville. The Dynamic Duo and their bushy haired brain are still out there. Potty's the Chosen One and all that, right? He's managed to avoid death this far, once more shouldn't be too much of a problem," Draco answered.

I couldn't help but laugh as I heard Draco offer his version of support for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Even after we began seeing one another, even in private he never managed to say one purely supportive comment in regards to the trio. He always managed to duck and dodge around the issue or add an insult somewhere.

"You are horrible," I told him.

"You love it," He teased.

"I love you," I corrected.

Draco smirked at me and leaned in for another kiss, this one far less chaste compared to the others. Warmth bloomed in my chest, I had felt it for the first time months ago when Draco and I had our first encounter. It was then that I realized why and how people managed to do the craziest, most reckless stunts in the name of bravery. I would gladly take on You-Know-Who in order to protect Draco. With the current state of the war it was not even that far of a stretch.

My hands knotted in Draco's robes and I pulled him closer to me. Things would change soon, they had too. Tensions were rising and a battle between the Order and the Death Eaters was not far now. The only thing I could do now was to hang on to Draco, while keeping our relationship a secret. When the time came I would do what needed to be done to protect the man I loved.


End file.
